


A new companion

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventurer - Freeform, Aphrodisiac Slime, Bizzare Orgasms, Bonding through Sex, Cute Monster, Dubious Sentience, Excessive Volumes of Come, Fantasy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Verbal Monster, Other, POV First Person, Present Tense, Quick Orgasms, Size Difference, Tentacles, blob monster - Freeform, cock growth, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Just because it's a giant creature doesn't mean it isn't friendly. In fact, the one our protagonist encounters is very friendly~
Kudos: 53





	A new companion

Leaves and twigs crunch under my heavy leather boots as I make my way through the forest. The sun is shining through the branches of the tall birch trees, the rays bouncing off my tan skin and brunet hair. My grey eyes look every which way, trying to emulate the way more experienced adventures act like. I walk with a hand on the hilt of my sturdy, though cheap, iron sword, and the other swinging back and forth with every step. This is my first quest as a professional adventurer, my first ever quest in general actually, and I see it as natural to approach it with a smile on my face. After all, I just have to take out a few wolves that have been hurting the livestock from a nearby village. Doesn't sound too hard.

A very harsh barking noise comes from my left which is then followed by a very heavy * _thwap_ *. The bark becomes a whimper, a sound which is quickly ended by a sickening crunch. I let a breath I didn't even realize I was holding out and draw my sword out of its sheet. I make my way towards the source of the noise, making sure to not step on any branches. More whimpering, this time louder and coming from what sounds like two sources at once. And then more crunching. Someone, or more likely something, attacked and killed the wolves I am hunting. No matter. If it's a someone I'll simoly thank them and let them collect the promised reward, and if it's a something I'll simply kill it as well and demand a bonus. I keep moving forward, then hear a disgusting, wet sound coming from my right. I turn in that direction and move a couple of steps forward, then see what did my job for me.

It was a large gelatinous blob, its body a soft green hue in color. It's size truly cannot be understated, it was at least twice as tall and five times as wide as me. It's shape was like that of an orb cut in half, with dozens of thick and long tendrils coming out of the bottom edge. Two of which are currently being used to rip apart a wolf. My eyes go wide, and I slowly approach the blob monster. Its attention seems to be focused squarely on devouring its unforgettable lupine prey, which makes it the perfect target for a surprise ambush. I raise my sword up and swing from left to right in a wide arc. The blade connects and cuts through the monster's body. A deep gash is now in the creature's back.

The cut is only there for maybe a few seconds before that part of the slime's body melts briefly before returning to its gelatin state, now healed. The creature drops the wolf's carcass and does the equivalent of turning towards me. A part of the blob's surface bulges out and gets a notably darker shade, while the tendrils in front of my feet extend outwards. The monster does not appear angry, if anything it looks almost confused that I attacked it. The darker pseudo-head of the creature moves up and down, as if it is looking at me, examining me.

The creature let's out a strange noise, like the cooing of a child, then began to change color. From green to yellow to orange to red and finally, a bright pink. The strange tendrils also begin to change before my very eyes, becoming longer, but thinner, and secreting a strange, clear fluid. I raise my sword again and prepare for a battle, thinking that I have enraged the creature in some way. But it does not attack me. Instead, it coos again, and one of its tentacles shots upward, before gently wrapping around my shoulders. I think if this as cute, but my guard is still up. In a position like this, it could easily strangle me.

But it makes no moves to do so. If anything, it seems to be almost petting me, squeezing my shoulder lightly and rubbing the tip of its tendrils against the back of my neck. I let a smile spread across my lips and I put my sword back into its sheet. I extend a hand towards the blob's pseudo-head. It let's me touch it, and it is a strange feeling. It's not really solid, but not liquid either. It's an incredibly viscous mass that seems to pull my hand into it. I rub it a bit, like I would a dog or any other domesticated animal, and the blob once again let's out a cooing noise. I have to admit, this thing is pretty cute all things considered.

I start pulling my hand away, having some difficulties at first but eventually managing it. I bring my hand up to my face, looking intently at the pink and dark pink slime covering it. I sniff it, smiling as I feel the sweet scent fill my nostrils. It reminds me of berries and flowers. Thinking that something this sweet smelling can't possibly be bad for me, I bring my hand to my mouth and lick the slime off my fingers. It's delicious, tasting just as good as it smells. I feel a very slight, almost unnoticeable heat in my core when my tongue touches the goo. A heat that grows and grows into a deep arousal as I clean my hand off the slime. I've had plenty of awkward erections in my life, ones in public or around family and coworkers. I see them as a natural, if negative thing. But this one is different. It feels as if all of the blood in my body is being pulled into my cock. It swells and swells, until my pants literally rip at the crotch and my dick springs out.

I look down at it and my eyes go wide when I see it. Twice as long as normal, with bulging, throbbing veins running across the length. And my balls, good lord, they feel and look so swollen, like they could burst at any moment. The blob coos again, and its other tendril wraps around my waist. It begins to pull me towards it, and in my horny delirium I can't tell what it wants. I keeps pulling me forward, and I end up stumbling. I fall forward, right on the creature. Well, most of my body is on the creature. My dick, on the other hand, is inside of it. My eyes go wide as I feel my cock being engulfed in the slimy body of the blob. It's warm, wet and seems to press down on every side at once. I let out a loud moan, and the slime let's out a similarly loud cooing noise. It let's the tendril around my waist fall to the ground.

Its pseudo-head moves up its body until it's in front if my face. Using the tendril that is around my shoulders, it pulls me into a strange, slimy kiss that ends up filling my mouth with more aphrodisiac slime. My cock somehow becomes even harder and longer, and starts leaking precum inside of the creature. I pull my hips back slightly, and just doing that takes me right to the edge of orgasm. The slime must be increasing my sensitivity as well. I thrust my hips forward and moan in the kiss as my hips begin to shake and I cum inside of the blob. Three thick ropes of cum spurt out of my cock, quickly dissolving in the slime until only little specks are visible. The blob let's me break the kiss for a few seconds in order to catch my breath. Even though I just came, my cock is still hard as ever. If anything, I am even hornier now. I begin making out with the creature again, drinking more of its arousing slime.

I pull my hips back again, and give another thrust forward. This time, I don't cum, but I still feel like I am right on the edge. I begin slowly fucking the blob creature, thrusting in and out, pausing and biting my lips every time I feel like I am about to cum. The feeling is absolutely heavenly. The way it's squeezing me feels better than anything I have experienced before. I only last a few seconds before I cum again, spurting even more cum inside of the creature. The creature makes a strange, but quite adorable gurgling noise. I feel something strange around my cock, and when I pull away from the blob's head and look down, I see bubbles rising up and popping around it. I can't help but smile when I realize that the creature came as well. 

I try to pull out of the creature, thinking that it must be satisfied. I am wrong to think that, something that the blob shows me by grabbing my hips with several of its tentacles and shoving me back inside itself. I let out a small yelp which quickly turns into a moan as the blob uses its tendrils to slam my cock in and out of itself. The pleasure is simply to much, and I cum in only a few seconds, but the creature doesn't stop. It almost feels like it's going faster now. My legs are becoming weak from the pleasure, and it seems to feel that, letting me slowly fall to my knee, its pseudo-head moving down to be in front of my face.

It keeps moving my hips for me, and I keep cumming over and over again. I pump this blob creature with what feels like actual gallons of sperm, but my cock seems to simply refuse to go soft. My balls are still swollen and churning with cum, swinging wildly with each thrust the creature makes me do. There is no pain or soreness, only an indescribable pleasure that dominates my thoughts completely and utterly. The creature pulls me into another slimy kiss, feeding me more of the arousing slime that its body is made out of.

But for all the slime it let's me swallow, for all of its enthusiasm, making me thrust into it, I am only a human, and humans have limits. My cumshots become smaller and smaller, going from huge ropes to small trickles that are barely visible in the blob's body. And eventually, I stop spurting anything when I orgasm, my cock only twitching. My balls shriveled up and almost empty. The blob makes me thrust in it a few more times, bringing me to another dry orgasm, before it let go of my waist and let me finally pull out. I use the creature's body for support as I sit on my knees and pant, my cock now flaccid.

The blob wraps a tendril around my shoulders, one around my waist and one around my hips, and starts pulling me towards it. It presses my body against its own, and tightens its tentacles around me. A bit of my body ends up sinking into the blob's body, and it's only now that I realize it's giving me a hug. I smile and hug it back, which is to say that I spread my arms wide and press them against the creature's body. The blob let out another cooing noise, this one more quiet, but just as adorable as all the others.

I slowly begin pulling away from the hug, and the creature let's go of me, though I can feel the reluctance in every move it makes. And it's only now that I realize that my clothes are absolutely ruined. Even disregarding the hole in my pants that my erection caused, my front is completely drenched in wet, sticky slime. My shirt is literally soaked, to the point that I can feel slime on my skin.

I lean a bit to the side and look behind the blob at the wolves. It killed them, but that doesn't mean I can't collect the reward. I move over to the wolves' carcasses and draw my sword. Each one takes three swings, but eventually I have three wolf heads, irrefutable evidence that I have completed my little quest. I examine the forest floor and find my foot prints. I begin tracing my steps back, since I know that will lead me out of the forest.

As I do so, I notice a strange sound behind me. A wet, loud, and slimy noise. I turn around, and see the creature following me, it's body moving through the trees far faster than you would think something of its size could. I stand in front of it for a moment, thinking about what I should do with it. It's a creature, a monster some adventurers might say, but it seems so nice and friendly as well. Sure, some of the townsfolk might get spooked by the sight of a giant pink blob, but it won't actually hurt them.

My decision made, I smile at the creature and turn around. I beckon it to follow me, amd as I start walking again, I also hear that same slimy noise follow me. I didn't expect this is how I'll find my first companion, but I am certainly not complaining.


End file.
